


Тяжела и терниста жизнь стилиста

by Agent_Onyx



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx
Summary: Видимо, не все Блонди обладают безупречным вкусом.





	Тяжела и терниста жизнь стилиста

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано в составе ФБ-команды fandom AnK secret stories 2018 по заявке: «а мне вот интересно, кто шил костюмы и подбирал одежду для блонди? Вариант с фурнитурами встречался... но. Они же должны поражать своей крутостью и изысканностью. Noblesse oblige».

Леон Клер молча выслушивал озвученную прогрессивную дизайнерскую мысль Ясона о кожаном костюме для его монгрела. Чем дольше Ясон говорил, тем отчётливей преображалось лицо Леона. По его едва заметно изогнувшимся бровям и истончившимся губам можно было прочитать фразу: «Да ты издеваешься?» Вслух он, конечно, сказал совсем другое.  
— Я сейчас позволю себе больше, чем допускают этикет и профессиональные отношения, но мне всегда нравилось с тобой работать. Сущее удовольствие — ты и Аиша. Так вот, теперь остался только Аиша.  
Леон отвечал за «модную жизнь» столицы. Под его руководством шилась одежда для всех рангов элиты, их и экспортных пэтов, граждан и туристов. Он курировал ателье, изготовляющие аксессуары и галантерею, сеть ювелирных магазинов. Именно он посещал инопланетные модные показы, поддерживал сотрудничество с вселенски прославленными модельерами, отслеживал тенденции в данной сфере. Разумеется, помимо того, Леон следил за тем, чтобы его подчинённые без промедлений и осечек шили одежду, мастерили аксессуары и изготовляли украшения. И на самом деле работа Леона была связана с большой ответственностью. Амои прославилась благодаря элите, являвшей собой идеал красоты и элегантности, и пэтам, которые внешне должны были соответствовать своим хозяевам. От Леона зависело, как будут воспринимать Амои, ведь, как известно, встречают по одёжке. Он с присущей блонди лёгкостью справлялся со своей задачей, каждый раз предугадывая модные течения и безошибочно разрабатывая дизайн одежды, аксессуаров и украшений на новый сезон. Ему приходилось исчерпывать всё своё вдохновение, выкладываться изо всех сил, чтобы не только не снизить планку, но и превзойти себя самого — всё ради удивления и привлечения покупателей.  
Леон потому благосклонно относился к Ясону и Аише, что только эти двое не имели абсолютно никаких пожеланий. Они просто платили деньги, а Леон мог на своё усмотрение разрабатывать образы для них самих и их пэтов. Орфей вечно требовал напыщенности, и, хотя Леон не мог отказать ему в чувстве стиля, каждый макет приходилось подолгу переделывать и дополнять, чтобы достичь того уровня утончённости, который устроит Орфея. Гидеон, наоборот, отказывался страдать за идею и большинство разработок отметал, оправдываясь их непрактичностью. Раулю всегда было некогда. Чтобы согласовать каждую деталь, приходилось неделями искать с ним встреч. Больше всех Леона раздражал Маркус, который никогда не знал, чего хочет, и, казалось, просто из вредности отметал все предложения. В сравнении с остальными десятью блонди Ясон и Аиша были, как два выходных среди рабочей недели. Они безразлично соглашались с советами Леона, спокойно ждали, когда для них изготовят всё необходимое, а потом без нареканий использовали приобретения. И вот после стольких лет наиприятнейшего сотрудничества Ясон поразил Леона возмущением в самую печень. Всё его естество вздрагивало в сопротивлении от одной только мысли о настолько безвкусном и неуместном для пэта костюме.  
— Как насчёт компромисса? Латексные чёрные шорты, портупея, можно пошить укороченный жакет под кожу.  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы это был чёрный костюм из мягкой кожи, подчеркивающий фигуру. Он монгрел, и я хочу показать его необузданную сексуальность.  
— Это такая безвкусица, — Леон страдальчески замычал, сжимая двумя пальцами переносицу и прикрывая глаза для усиления полновесности своих слов.  
— Но ты ведь гордишься, что способен из чего угодно создать непревзойдённый образ, разве нет? Вот мой вызов тебе.

***

  
— Так и сказал?  
— Именно так. «Необузданная сексуальность». Вот ещё в сексуальности монгрелов я не разбирался.  
— Хм.  
— «Хм»? Как насчет: «О, да, это было совершенно непрофессионально, я так тебе сочувствую, Леон!»?  
— О, да, это было совершенно непрофессионально, я так тебе сочувствую, Леон!  
— Спасибо, Аиша, хоть ты мне сочувствуешь.  
Пока андроид аккуратно упаковывал новую униформу Аиши, Леон скрашивал ожидание чаем с молоком. Ему нравился этот медлительный обычай давно вымершего чопорного народа. Аиша не возражал. Он вообще практически никогда не выступал против и принимал привычки собеседников безропотно. Или, скорее, безразлично.  
— Кстати, хотел с тобой посоветоваться. Думаю, моему пэту необходимо больше блёсточек и бантиков. И пояс из жемчужного бисера. А под сандалии — носочки с рюшами. Ты не мог бы?..  
Лицо Аиши, несмотря на отчётливо насмешливое содержание реплики, не выражало ни единой эмоции, как и ровный, спокойный голос. А у Леона лицо вытянулось. При холодном расчёте он оценил бы шутку Аиши, будь она направлена в адрес другого блонди. В сложившейся же ситуации он ждал, что Аиша, о страсти которого ко всякого рода слухам знали все блонди, встанет на его сторону хотя бы из благодарности за очередную сплетню в коллекции.  
— Прошу прощения, это было совершенно непрофессионально. На самом деле я тебе сочувствую, Леон.  
— Я так и понял.  
Леон раздражённо барабанил пальцами по подлокотнику, пока Аиша ждал, когда Тома переоденет пэта. Для юного гибрида с кошачьими ушками и пшенично-светлыми волосами Леон подобрал полупрозрачную тунику со спущенными плечами и раздваивающимися книзу полами, чтобы из-под ткани выглядывал пушистый хвост. В ушах пэта теперь болтались цепочки с шерстяными шариками — Леон посчитал, что стоит сделать акцент на частичной мохнатости сегодняшней модели. Почему Аиша решил выбрать не стандартного академского пэта, а помесь примата с котом, не знал никто. Люди бы сочли гибрида невероятно умилительным, да и цвет волос у него соответствовал стандартам пэта блонди, но обычно никто из них не стремился к вычурности. Академские пэты отличались от людей только неповторимой красотой и цветом волос, никак не дополненной анатомией. Леон злорадно приписывал Аише вдохновлённость тлетворным примером Ясона и ждал, когда тот тоже приволочёт в Эос дворнягу.  
Аиша не задержался дольше необходимого. Скупо поблагодарил Леона за проделанную работу, перевёл стоимость одежды на его счёт и ушёл по своим делам. Леон даже огорчился слегка. Теперь он уже не мог перед самим собой оправдаться занятостью, откладывая заказ Ясона на потом. Пришлось вернуться к разработке костюма для Рики. Впервые в жизни Леону никаким образом не нравилось то, чем он занимался, работа не доставляла абсолютно никакого удовольствия. Даже с костюмами для Орфея такого не случалось, его привередливость Леон со снисхождением принимал за испытание своей фантазии.

***

  
К назначенной дате Леон справился. Ясон, как обычно, ни разу не поинтересовался, как продвигается рабочий процесс, не требовал ни предпросмотров, ни согласований. Вся необходимая информация о Рики у Леона хранилась. По сути, нечасто нужно было снимать замеры, Рики и прочие пэты росли не настолько быстро, чтобы для каждого наряда приходилось заново измерять фигуру. Если бы сам заказ не являл собой вызывающую безвкусицу, он не отличался бы от сотен предыдущих, когда Леон разрабатывал одежду для Ясона. Даже встречу Леон назначил к тому же числу, в которое они с Ясоном обычно решали профессиональные вопросы, касающиеся моды.  
— Ты даже не дашь своему пэту примерить костюм?  
— Я доверяю тебе, Леон. Уверен, всё идеально.  
Леон, естественно, возражать не стал. Кто в здравом уме, а тем более из числа блонди, стал бы отрицать такое. Но поступок Ясона всё равно выглядел подозрительно. Он словно хранил целомудрие своего пэта. Никогда не отправлял на случки, старался избежать всех суаре, да и в сравнении с другими пэтами Рики был одет сдержаннее. То, что Ясон даже не позволил своему пэту примерить новый наряд, лишь дополнило череду его странных решений.  
Если бы только Леон знал, что всего через пару дней на суаре разработанный им костюм приведёт к настолько неожиданным последствиям.

— Ты превзошёл сам себя.  
— Неужели ты знал, что нас ждёт такое представление, и отмалчивался? Непростительно!  
— Скажи, а план этой вечеринки для Ясона тоже ты разрабатывал?  
— Если я захочу эпатировать публику, обязательно обращусь к тебе.  
— Ты пока не планируешь переквалифицироваться в организатора вечеринок?  
Леон с постной миной выслушивал игривые колкости коллег. Он прекрасно понимал, что они по-доброму шутят. Нередко Леон сам участвовал в подобных дискуссиях, когда поводом для веселья становился поступок другого блонди. Они все жили в замкнутом, но социуме, и подшучивание было неотъемлемым элементом общения. Но вот принимать заказы от Ясона Леон зарёкся.


End file.
